A Kisaragi Christmas
by Halenriser
Summary: It's Christmas time and Satoshi threw a party at his house, and something big happens for Yoshiki that he didn't expect to happen that night. I know it's a crappy description and a crappy title but you know what they say, "DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER".


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Halenriser here with a new Corpse Party one-shot**

**So I decided to make another CP one-shot. My Corpse Party obsession has been out of control lately so I decided to write a Corpse Party fanfic.**

**Since it's currently the season of Christmas, I decided a Christmas fanfic would work best for now.**

**Here's the story and sorry if the name of the story seems a little stupid to you all, but it's all I could come up with.**

* * *

><p>Yoshiki never did like the winter. He hated how the temperature drops, how snow would block people's paths by covering the streets and sidewalks, how the harsh and chilling winds that would send shivers down his spine, how he was forced to bundle up if he didn't want to freeze to death, and how ice would form on the ground and cause people to slip, fall, or cause vehicles to crash. To Yoshiki, the winter was the worst time of the year.<p>

However, despite his strong hatred for the winter, there was only one thing about it that he actually liked about the cold season; this thing was Christmas. He'd always liked Christmas ever since he was a child. He liked the idea of bringing a large tree inside to decorate, the pretty lights that decorated the houses and streets across town, the odd and nice decorations that could be seen in parks and buildings, and the sense of merriment that could be felt all over the place. He loved the season but he never told anyone, lest he ruin his reputation as the delinquent of Kisaragi Academy Senior High.

But out of all the things he liked about Christmas, there was one thing that he both liked more than anything and left him with a hollow feeling; spending time with the family. For the past two years, the only person he had actually spent Christmas with was his little sister, Miki, as their father had basically disowned him. He enjoyed having Miki around because she was the only family member he had who actually cared about him. She was very important to him, and he would do anything to keep her safe.

But this year, Miki wasn't able to come over for Christmas. She had said in a text that her parents forbade her from going to see him and that there was nothing she could do about it. At first the teenage boy was disappointed by his parent's decision, but lucky for Yoshiki his best friend, Satoshi Mochida, invited him to a huge Christmas party being held at his house. He didn't show it, but he was actually very happy Satoshi did that because it meant he wouldn't spend his Christmas home alone, and what better way to celebrate the holiday than with friends.

Yoshiki reached out and pressed the doorbell attached to Satoshi's house, and within seconds of the device being pressed the door opened right up. Greeting him on the other side of the door was Satoshi's little sister, Yuka, who had a red dress with her usual pink headband on and smiled when she saw him.

"Merry Christmas, Yoshiki!" she said.

"Merry Christmas, Yuka." Yoshiki said back.

Satoshi's face peered out from the hall leading into the kitchen which could be seen from the front door. "Hmm? Yoshiki? You're early, man." The brown-haired boy said as he began to walk towards the door. He was wearing a red and green sweater and black pants. "Well come on it. You're going to freeze if you stay out there."

Yuka stepped aside and Yoshiki walked into the house, hanging his coat up on a coat-hook near the door. He stuffed his winter hat and gloves into his coat pockets before making his way over to Satoshi. "I decided to come over early in case you needed help setting up." He said.

"That's… actually unlike you. Are you feeling alright?" Satoshi asked.

Yoshiki chuckled. "I'm fine. Just feeling generous is all. So, is there anything you need help with or not?"

Satoshi nodded his head. "Yeah. Yuka and I need help getting the food set out and hanging some decorations like lights and the mistletoe."

Yoshiki blinked his eyes at the mention of the second decoration. "Did you say mistletoe?" he asked.

Satoshi sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "It was Yuka's idea. Not mine. No clue why she would want it considering the only friend she invited was her friend Satsuki."

"You mean Mini Shinohara?"

Satoshi laughed a little at his best friend's nickname for Yuka's perverted best friend. "Mini Shinohara. I forgot you called her that when she wasn't around."

"She's not THAT perverted!" said Yuka.

Yoshiki began to laugh as well and patted Yuka on the head. "We're only kidding, Yuka. No need to get upset."

Yuka puckered her lips, crossed her arms, and turned away. "Hmph." She walked away and began to mess with a set of Christmas lights.

"So who else is coming tonight?" asked Yoshiki.

"Well as far as I'm aware of, Naomi is coming and I believe Shinozaki is coming…"

"Shinozaki's coming?!"

Satoshi smiled. "I knew you'd react that way. Yes, she's coming to the party. She seemed to be happy when I invited her. I didn't mention Naomi was coming though."

"Why? She would have come anyways. You already know she had a crush on you, plus the two of them seem to be pretty good friends now." Yoshiki said.

"And I know you have a crush on her." Satoshi said with a sad look on his face. "I hate to hurt her like this but she needs to move on, and I think you're the best person to help her do that."

"Onii-chan! I need help with these lights!" shouted Yuka.

"Coming, Yuka." Satoshi began to go to his younger sister. "Just put the food out for now, alright, Yoshiki?"

Yoshiki nodded and went out to the kitchen.

"And don't eat any of it yet!"

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

><p>The three of them spent about an hour setting up the house so it would be presentable for when the guests arrived. During that time, Satoshi and Yuka's parents arrived and, just like their children, they were surprised to see Yoshiki helping out with setting up. But they didn't complain and instead they went to work on getting themselves ready for the party. Soon the hour in which the party was supposed to start arrived and as it did the doorbell began to ring throughout the house.<p>

"That was quick. I wonder who's here." said Satoshi as he went to open the door.

The doorbell rang again and Satoshi opened it to find Naomi Nakashima, his girlfriend, waiting on the other side of the door.

"Merry Christmas, Satoshi." She said as she reached out and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Naomi." He said happily. "You're one for being on time."

Naomi giggled and kissed Satoshi's cheek. "Well I didn't want to be late for the party. It'd be rude to be late."

Satoshi blushed and smiled his usual soft smile. "People show up to parties late all the time, you know." He said. "But I'm glad you are here. It wouldn't be Christmas to me without you being here." He then noticed that Naomi was carrying a bag and he tilted his head. "What's with the bag?"

"It's a surprise for later." She said with a smile.

Yuka watched the two from behind one of the couches. "Naomi showed up, and she kissed Onii-chan." She said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Yoshiki saw Yuka hiding behind the couch and tilted his head. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Yuka jumped a little and squeaked. "N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" she said before rushing off to a different part of the house.

Yoshiki shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the couch. "Hey, Nakashima!" He said as he waved his arm without looking over at her.

Naomi stared at Yoshiki for a minute and had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining things. "Kishinuma? You're here already?" said Naomi when she finally accepted the reality that he was here.

"Yeah. I showed up early to help set up."

"That's, uh, surprising…" A smile then crossed her face. "At least you showed up though. It doesn't matter if you're early or late, but what does matter is that you are here."

"I thought you said it was rude to show up late." teased Satoshi as he took her coat and hung it up next to Yoshiki's. Under Naomi's coat she was wearing a white sweatshirt with a pair of red and green bracelets on both of her wrists.

Naomi flicked his forehead and walked over to Yoshiki to sit on the couch with him. "Don't use my words against me, please." She saw a platter of celery, carrots, and sliced cucumbers sitting on the table in front of one of the couches. "Cucumbers. Nice."

Satoshi rubbed his head but still smiled. He closed the door and went over to sit with Yoshiki too, but was stopped when the doorbell rang again. This time the person on the other side of the door was Satsuki Mizuhara, Yuka's best friend.

"Hey there, Satoshi!" she said happily.

"Hi, Satsuki. Come right in." Satoshi said. He stepped aside to let the younger girl in. "Yuka! Satsuki's here!"

Yuka came barreling into the room and grabbed Satsuki's hand. "Thank you, Onii-chan. Come on, Satsuki. Let's go." She began to pull Satsuki out of the room while her friend tried to pull free.

"Hey! Yukalina! Can't I hang up my coat first?" she asked as she was pulled away.

Satoshi chuckled and closed the door again. "That girl. Always so full of energy." He went over to his friends and sat back down. He felt his stomach growl a little so he began reaching to get a cucumber slice as that what he was in the mood for. However when he reached for the spot on the platter where the cucumbers were, he felt nothing. Curious, Satoshi looked at the platter and was surprised to see that they were all gone. "Where'd all the cucumber slices go?" he asked.

Naomi's cheeks turned red and she began to laugh nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Eheheh. My bad."

Satoshi's eyes widened as he connected the dots. "You ate them all already?"

Yoshiki began to laugh. "Satoshi, you should have seen her. She just kept going and going without any sign of stopping until they were all gone."

"And you didn't try to stop her?"

"Why would I? It's obvious she wanted to pig out on those things."

Naomi's face turned red and she hit Yoshiki in the arm. "Jerk."

Then the doorbell rang again.

"There's the doorbell again." Satoshi stood up and walked over to the door to let the next guest in. This time it was Ayumi Shinozaki who was waiting outside. When she sat Satoshi open the door, she got a big smile on her face and she said. "Merry Christmas, Mochida."

"Merry Christmas, Shinozaki." Satoshi stepped aside and let the class representative into the house.

This was the first time Ayumi had ever come to Satoshi's house, where as Yoshiki and Naomi had come over a lot because of their standing-points with Satoshi. The house was much nicer than she expected it to be.

Satoshi took her coat and hung it up next to Naomi and Yoshiki's coats. Underneath the coat, Ayumi was wearing a green sweatshirt with blue jeans that matched her blue hair.

"Merry Christmas, Shinozaki." said Yoshiki.

Ayumi turned in the direction of the voice and saw Yoshiki and Naomi sitting on a couch. The sight of Yoshiki made her heart beat a little faster, though she was not sure why. To her, Yoshiki Kishinuma was just another one of her friends and someone she had to keep an eye on due to him being the school's delinquent. However, lately she'd been feeling a little different around him. It was the same feeling she had had when she was around Satoshi before he started dating Naomi.

"Uh, Shinozaki? Are you okay? Your face is getting a little red." said Satoshi.

Ayumi shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't worry I'm fine." She said. She then walked over to Yoshiki and Naomi and sat between the two of them. "Hope you don't mind if you sit here."

Yoshiki blushed a little and looked away. "Do what you want."

Naomi, who noticed the blush before Yoshiki turned away, raised an eyebrow. _'What was that just now?'_

Satoshi came over and sat on the couch across from the one his three friends were sitting on. "Well, looks like everyone's here."

Yoshiki nodded. "Yeah. I guess so. So what do we do now?"

"Party of course. It's a small party but it'll still be a party." Satoshi took up a remote and used it to turn up the music that was playing.

The four friends all stood up and began to pass the time by doing things like talking about how things have been outside of school and what they plan on doing for Christmas day, eating the food that was set up for them to eat, and playing some small games with each other. At one point Naomi wound up giving the bag she brought with her to Satoshi as an early Christmas gift, and inside it was a sweatshirt that fit him perfectly. He wound up doing the same thing but gave her a small box with a silver necklace inside it, which made Naomi tear up. No one had given her a gift like that before and she was happy to have received it from the boy she loved with all her heart.

Yoshiki sighed and walked out of the room. He felt like his heart weighed twice as much as a normal heart would weigh. He wished he could have given a gift to Ayumi and tell her how he felt but he had a feeling she would just reject him, just like she did to most of the guys who said they liked her. He walked into the kitchen so he could get a drink of water.

He didn't realize that Naomi was watching him as he left the room. Once he was out of sight, Naomi went over to over to Ayumi and whispered into her ear. "Hey, Kishinuma looks a little upset. Why don't you go check on him. He might open up to you if you personally ask him."

Ayumi looked at Naomi suspiciously. "Why me and not you?" she whispered

"Just trust me on this. " She began to guide Ayumi over to the kitchen and then pushed her in the direction of the doorway, causing her to stumble forward into the kitchen.

Ayumi looked back at Naomi with a scowl but approached Yoshiki anyways. Yoshiki was standing by the sink with a glass of water in his hand "Hey, Kishinuma, are you okay?"

Yoshiki glanced at Ayumi and nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm fine." He lied.

He was hoping that his lie would fool Ayumi and that she would go away from him but his hopes were shattered when she said "You're lying. I can see it on your face."

He sighed and turned to face his crush. "Alright, I'm not alright. There. I admitted it."

Ayumi knit her eyebrows. "Will you please cut the attitude. Why don't you tell me what's bugging you and I can help with whatever it is."

Yoshiki stared at her for a minute before he sighed. There was no way he could be upset with her, especially when she had done nothing wrong in the first place. "I'm just a little sad, that's all. There's someone I love and I want to tell her how I feel, but I know she doesn't feel the same way. In fact, I'm pretty sure she'll be pissed at me if I tell her how I feel."

_'__He's actually talking to me about his personal issues? Must be a Christmas miracle I guess.'_ "Well, what's this girl's name? I could talk to her for you, though it would make you seem a little cowardly, and I know you'd hate that."

_"__Hell yeah I would.'_ "Look, let's just drop this, alright? I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Ayumi huffed in frustration. "So you start talking you're your problem and then you just tell me to let it go? Hell no. Tell me the girl's name." she demanded.

"No."

"Kishinuma, tell me her name."

Yoshiki growled. "I said no."

"I'm not going to stop asking until you tell me. Now tell me her name."

"No, and how is this considered "asking"?"

"Tell me."

Now he was ready to snap at her but he tried to hold his anger down. "No." he growled.

"Yoshiki Kishinuma, tell me her name now."

Finally, after hearing her say his full name in such a harsh way, Yoshiki took a deep breath and said "It's you, okay?! Now stop asking!" The two stood in silence as they each tried to process what was said and when it hit Yoshiki that he had admitted his feelings, his face turned bright red and he did a mental facepalm. _'Idiot! What have I done!'_

Ayumi's eyes were wide from the shock of hearing what he said. Her heart rate seemed to pick up from excitement, which made her question how she felt about him. This felt a lot like how she used to feel about Satoshi, but this time something about it felt different. It felt less like the feeling you have when you have a crush on someone and more like a feeling of when you love someone, which surprised her. "It's… me?"

Yoshiki began to sweat a little as he began to try to apologize. "Shinozaki, I'm sorry. I know you must not feel the same way and you probably hate me for saying- GAH!"

Ayumi had stomped on Yoshiki's foot to shut him up and she had a look of frustration on her face. "Listen. As much as I appreciate you saying that to me, I have to tell you that I really don't know how I feel about you." Yoshiki pulled his foot away and began to rub it, but kept quiet so he could listen to her. "Ever since Mochida and Nakashima got together, I've been getting a different feeling whenever I'm around you. I don't know what the feeling is and it is definitely bothering me that I don't know." She began to approach Yoshiki and he began to move away from her as she approached him.

_'__She's pretty pissed off. I should have kept my cool.'_

"But even though I don't know what these feelings are there's still something I want to do."

Yoshiki's back hit a wall and Ayumi stood on his feet, making him wince in pain. "W-What is it?" He asked nervously.

She glanced above her for a second then looked back at him. "This." She got on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Yoshiki was stunned by this sudden move that was made on him. He felt shocked, surprised, happy, and confused all at the same time. He looked up at where Ayumi looked before and then he saw why she kissed him. He had been in such a panic that he didn't even notice at first where he was.

He was standing under the mistletoe he had set up earlier.

Ayumi pulled her face away and her face turned dark red from embarrassment. "Ever since Mochida and Nakashima got together, I've been feeling differently towards you. I don't know what this feeling is but I think that if I stay with you I'll learn to understand it better."

Yoshiki gulped and tried to keep his composure even though he was blushing pretty badly. "Well, what does it feel like, exactly?"

Ayumi looked away. "Well, it feel like how I felt when I had a crush on Mochida, but this feels… stronger I guess. It feels less like a crush and more like something else." She looked back up at him with a serious look on her face.

"Something stronger… Love maybe?" Yoshiki suggested.

"Maybe… All I know is that I need your help figuring out what it is. That is, if you're willing to help."

Yoshiki smirked and hugged her. "I'd love to help." He said.

A few days after that night, Yoshiki and Ayumi started dating each other as Yoshiki helped Ayumi to realize that she had been in love with him and that she didn't realize that she did before because she was scared to admit it.

Yoshiki would always remember that Christmas Eve as the best Christmas present he could ever ask for because he learned about Ayumi's feelings, and Ayumi would remember it as the night she finally found her one true love.

* * *

><p><strong>Sappy ending, I know, but I love writing romantic stories so I'll make it sappy if I want to. <strong>**J**

**So I hope you liked the story. This is probably going to be my last Corpse Party fanfic unless I get more motivation and my obsession increases even more. If that happens, well, guess I'll have to work a new story.**

**Now I need to get back to work in the real world so I have to leave now. Goodbye everyone! See you later, or not if you don't plan on reading any of my other stories!**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays.**


End file.
